Silver Eyes
by AllanaAshthorn
Summary: Aurelias Dumbledore meets an interesting member of Grindelwald’s fold.
1. First meeting

Aurelius was frowning out a window, looking out towards the mountainside that he had blasted a hole in just days earlier.

He was thinking of his mother. Not Mary Lou Barebone, the woman who raised him. The woman who hated him and beat him. No he thought of his birth mother. The woman who names him and had died in the sea all those years ago.

Why was she going to America? Who was she? Who was HE really? All Grindlewald had given him was a name; Aurelius Dumbledore.

Aurelius was so lost in thought that he didn't register someone calling him by his new name.

Aurelius.

Aurelius.

Aurelius?

Credence!

Aurelius's head snapped to the side.

"That's **NOT** my name." He snarled.

 _He could feel his obscurus vibrating inside of him begging to be let out. To lash out at this..._

When he saw her he paused.

The first thing he noticed about her was her eyes. Silver eyes, she had wide silver eyes.

"Sorry." She said admonished.

"I've been calling you for some time now." She held his gaze.

" I shouldn't have used that name."

Her silver eyes were filled with remorse. Them being silver wasn't the most striking thing about them. They seemed so... old. Filled with ageless knowledge, though she couldn't have been any older than him. She seemed to have eyes that had seen countless wonders, and unspeakable horrors.

Aurelius felt himself relax and his obscurus settle at her apology. He could tell that she truly was sorry.

He nodded and took in the rest of her. She was dressed from head to toe in stark white. She wore A high collard blouse that nearly reached her ears. Long billowing sleeves that ended past her wrists. Her blouse was embroidered with silver birds not quite the same shade as her eyes that swirled from her wrists to her heart. She wore white gloves over her hands, which she clasped gently in front of herself. A billowing white skirt ran to her thighs with her legs wrapped in white pantie-hoes. She wore simple white slippers that he thought must have been magicked so they wouldn't get dirty. The same silver birds were embroidered up her legs and onto her skirts.

Looking closer Aurelius could see that the birds were actually moving, flying in their strange swirling pattern up her body.

His eyes travelled past her and up to her hair. As beautifully as she was dressed her hair was an absolute disaster. Bleached white and stringy. It stuck out every which way. It looked as though she'd had a fight with a very angry bird of some sort... and lost.

He couldn't stop staring.

"Ahem." She cleared her thought.

His eyes whipped back to her striking ones.

Aurelius felt a blush creeping up his neck.

"Sorry." He said looking down towards the floor.

"It's alright" She soothed.

Then She laughed, a soft floaty laugh that made Aurelius think of happy children in springtime.

"Now we've both had to apologize and we haven't even introduced ourselves.

At this Aurelius looked back at her and was caught once again by her gaze.

"My name, is Siva Athame.

She didn't offer her had, only tilted her head and smiled.

It was like looking at the sun, she shone so brightly. It took Aurelius a moment to recover

"I I'm Aurelius Dumbledore" he stammered quietly back.


	2. First meeting con’t A blasted hole

"I know that already, you've caused quite the stir around here." Siva said with another of her blinding smiles.

"I have?" Asked Aurelius quietly.

"Yes! Your all Grindlewald would talk about when he left for Paris." Bobbed Siva with excitement, making her hair sway.

"Though he was using your old name at the time."

"He couldn't stop talking about how he had to get _Credence To join our cause."_

"He really said that?" Aurelius asked incredulously.

Siva simply nodded.

Aurelius couldn't hold her mesmerizing gaze any longer. He settled on focusing on her magical shoes.

"Did you do that? She asked

Aurelius managed to flick his eyes up to hers for a moment, then went back to studying her shoes.

"Probably not.." he mumbled.

"I don't think you know what I mean." "I meant **That**."

Aurelius looked up to where she was pointing. His eyes followed her long white wrapped arm to where her finger was pointing. She was gesturing out the window. The very same window Aurelius had smashed days earlier the first time he had used his wand. Out the window was the cool breeze of the mountainscape, and in the midst of it was the scarred mountainside that Aurelius had blasted a hole in.

Aurelius nodded quietly and returned to staring at Siva's slippers.

"Amazing!" She said breathlessly. "And that was your first time using magic?"

Aurelius nodded again

She mouthed the word _amazing_ again to him.

He blushed again. How could she think that and act of pure destruction was amazing? Then Aurelius remembered the feeling of channeling his Obscurus through the wand. **His** wand. It had felt amazing, it had felt right and he knew; that I was only his beginning.

Still breathless Siva looked back at Aurelius and said;

"I believe that's enough for today." "I simply wanted to introduce myself and welcome you myself into the fold.

Aurelius watched as Siva sashayed away as quietly as she had come.

His choice to join Grindlewald seemed to be the right one.


	3. 2nd meeting

Auralius was walking through a deserted hallway, enjoying the quiet. He was still so used to big cities and all the noise that came with them. He wasn't comftorble being around so many people even now. He was even less used to people being kind to him. In his case people being nice to him could mean a simple greeting or making actual eye contact with him.

He was watching dust motes dance in the wind when he had the notion to look up.

There she was, gliding silently through the hall towards him wearing another of her radiant smiles. She was in a different outfit today, still clad all in white. Today she wore a cloche had over her wild hair, not that it did much. She had on a white chemise that went to her knees, a bow rested on her left hip. She wore a matching pair of white silk gloves that went all the way up her arms, and white stockings. The same white slippers as the day before donned her feet.

"Hello Auralius." Siva said with a smile.

"H hello, Siva." He replies quietly back.

"How are you today?" She asked with genuine interest.

"...Fine..." He answered.

Just then another wizard came around the corner hurriedly and brushed against Siva's shoulder. She gasped and winded as the wizard stumbled and cursed quietly at her. He sent a glare behind him as he hurried on. When he saw Auralius his expression froze. He game a stiff nod and continued on his way.

Siva continued as if nothing had happened, stopping Auralius from asking her if she was alright.

"Shall we go somewhere and talk?" "I know a quiet place that no one goes that we won't be disturbed."

"Alright." Replied Auralius. He wanted to get to know this strange and alluring girl.

Siva led Auralius through winding corridors and past vast rooms filled with people until they came to the quietest part of the building by far. They came to the bottom of a stone staircase that had a step down to an alcove at the bottom. A small wooden bench faced a window that had room to sit on its stone ledge.

Siva sat on the windows ledge and gestures to the bench for Auralius. He sat awkwardly and avoided eye contact with her. She arranged her skirts and cleared her throat.

"So Auralius, tell me about yourself."

His eyes flicked to hers and he felt himself start to blush. No one had ever asked him a question like that before. He just stared at her eyes wide and frightened like a deer. Siva shook her head and sighed.

"Where did you grow up?" She eventualy asked.

"New Y York."

"How old are you?"

"26."

"What were your parents like?"

At this Aurelius lost eye contact with her and stared holes into the ground. His teeth and hands clenched. _He felt his Obscurus vibrate inside him._ This was a question he didn't want to answer. His "mother," was the one person he didn't **ever** want to think about again

Siva noticed his reaction a quickly changed the subject.

"Do you want to see my wand?." She asked.

Aurelius looked back to her face, willing himself to calm down. He nodded. Siva pulled out of her sleeve a long twisted wand about the length of her forearm.

"It's beech 12 1/2 inches, very flexible with a unicorn hair core."

Aurelius stared at her wand incredulously, no one had ever **shown** him their wand before, and he had only just received his own from Grindelwald. He still spend many hours simple staring at his and turning it over in his hands.

She waved it and silver sparks spouted from its end. Aurelius smiled with delight. He loved to see witches and wizards do magic, something that had not been allowed in his house growing up.

Siva then leaned forward and for the first time seemed aprehensive.

" Are you? Are you really an Obscurial?" She asked quietly.

Aurelius leaned back, a look of shock on his face. This was something he didn't talk about with anyone. It was a secret from most people. Only those closest to Grindelwald knew what Aurelius was.

Auralius took a chance and nodded.

Siva put her hands to her mouth and gasped.

"So it's true." "Your an Obscurial and you **survived** to age 26..." she said with amazement.

Aurelius was quiet for a moment then said quietly; "I didn't know being so old was such a feat."

"Yes it is, most Obscurials die before they reach the age of 10, but you." "You doubled that and then some." "You must be an incredibly powerful wizard."

This made Aurelius feel warm inside. Nobody had ever called him a wizard before. He had only been called freak or _squib._

"What does it look like?" "How does it feel?" "What can it do?" Siva asked rapid fire, badly taking a breath before each question.

Aurelius passed for a moment, taking in her questions.

"Sorry." She admonished "It's just that I have read about Obscurials and their Obscurus, along with many other magical... abnormalities."

"It's alright." He answered quietly back. "I'll tell you if you like, but you won't like everything you hear." "I didn't understand it all myself until I really thought about it recently."

Siva nodded adamantly.

"I've been told it looks like a swirling inky black cloud with a reddish center." "I become one with my Obscurus so I can't see it myself." "It feels **powerful** when I release it, it explodes out of me." "It's like an invisible friend who is always there to help me when someone hurts me." Aurelius explained. More for himself then for Siva.

"Have you ever... hurt anyone?" She asked with apprehension.

"Yes." He replied. "But only if they hurt me first!" He added quickly when he saw the look on her face.

He wasn't sure what made him say it but he added; "I destroyed several blocks of New York once, when a _friend_ hurt me."

She didn't respond to this, only stared at him. Something slid behind her eyes like she was deep in thought.

Then it struck him; "Why are you so interested in Obscurials, and me for that matter."

She was thoughtful for a moment. A clock somewhere deeper in the castle chimed.

"I see us as kindred spirits of a sort." She said getting up from her seat. "And I have a fondness for researching magical oddities; Maledictus, vampires, werewolves, Obscurials, Argenium Ocul-"

Siva's sentence was cut off as she missed the step up to the hallway. Aurelius moves to catch her but she twisted out of his reach. She landed awkwardly on her side, her beautiful white clothes becoming scuffed and dirty. Aurelius moved to help her up but she clawed at the ground and shouted;

 **"DON'T TOUCH ME"**

Aurelius took a step back. Her cloche had had fallen off in her fall and he wild hair was a mess around her face. But he could see her eyes. He could see the fear in them, directed at him. She scrambled up and backed away quickly from him muttering something about the time. The. She was gone.

Aurelius felt a twisting of his insides. Here he had opened up to someone and they had reverted him like everyone else. He looked back to the alcove where only moments before he had been making progress to making a friend. Many even his first real friend. _His Obscurus moaned to be free and wreak havoc on Numengard Castle and the one who had hurt him._

But he sighed and shook himself. He began to make his way back through the castle, getting lost several times along the way without Siva to guide him.


	4. Through the window

It was the next day and Aurelius was looking out the window to the courtyard. He was watching the comings and goings of everyday life in Numengard Castle. There was an almost constant stream of new faces that Aurelius hadn't met before. People from all over the Wizarding community were joining Grindlewald's movement. The majority of witches and wizards wore black cloaks to keep warm from the cold mountian aire.

But not her, yet again she was clad all in white. She wasn't wearing her cloche hat, today she wore nothing on her head. She simply let her wild hair billow in the wind. She wore an all-white slicker to keep out the cold, her traditional white gloves peeking out from her sleeves. A white skirt went to her ankles and swirled in the wind.

It was then that Aurelius noticed that everyone gave her a wide berth. Every other witch or wizard brushed by each other, everyone but her. Not only was she the only one clothed in white, but she was also the only one walking alone.

Then her crown of wispy white hair turned upwards. Standing in the center of the courtyard, as everyone veered to avoid her she stopped. They were now staring at each other. Her face showed a small look of surpriese to she him, then a shy smile. She waved a gloved hand in greeting.

Aurelius fought to keep his face neutral and he felt too many emotions rise to the surface. He remembered they day before when he had made progress to making his first friend here at the castle. He also remembered her look of fear when she had shouted at him. _"Don't touch me."_ Those three words had haunted him for the rest of the day. She was yet another person who was simply pretending to be nice to him. She was afraid of him like almost everyone else.

He turned from the window, his fists clenched ringed at his side as he struggled to keep his Obscurus in check.

Over the next several days Aurelius would catch sight of Siva coming his way. (She was hard to miss.) Each time her would immediately change directions and veer off to a different path, even if it meant it took him twice as long to get where he was going. He avoided the part of the castle she had taken him to like the plague. He didn't want to chance meeting her there. Even if it was a lovely place to hide.

Any time Siva wound up finding him in the halls or deserted rooms, he never slowed her to speak. One day when he had finally had a enough he spun around as she was chasing him. She had to skid to a halt to avoid running into him.

A look of pure sadness and melancholy was etched across his face.

"Please leave me alone.." he said in a low deep tone.

She could see he was struggling to remain calm, she could see hidden fury buried deep within his eyes.

Her eyes welled up and she nodded, quickly moving around him and down the corridor.

Aurelius didn't see Siva again for several days.


	5. 3rd meeting

Aurelius was alone in the quiet room with the large window he had smashed a week earlier. He was beginning to get frustrated as he was trying to repair the hole in the window. He couldn't imagine why nobody had fixed it yet, the room as filled with bookshelves and at least **some** of the books must be valuable.

Taking a breath and pointing his wand at the whistling hole once again he focused his magic at the window. He felt his magical power roll within him and explode out the tip of his wand. Yet another hole was blasted into what remained of the window. Aurelius had heard several people come to the door to see where the sound of shattering glass was coming from. They had all rushed away when they had seen who was the cause of the disruption.

"Fine, let them leave." "Let them talk." He thought, I didn't care.

Having enough he raised both hands slowly and was just about to unleash the full power of his Obscurus then her heard a voice. _Her_ voice.

"Your not going to fix it like that." She said quietly.

Aurelius turned to leave but realized that she was blocking the only exit. His only other option would be to turn into his full Obscurus form and go out the window. But that would be a little dramatic and would get everyone talking. Few people knew what he was, they all have him a wide berth because of Grindlewald's special attention to him.

"Aurelius wait!" "Please, just let me speak." She implored him, taking a step towards him as though she knew he was thinking about throwing himself out the window.

Aurelius turned to her with a glare. The window panes started to shake, books began to fall from their shelves and a loud wind picked up in the room. Siva had quietly closed the door behind her so there was no escape.

"Please..." Aurelius managed to grit out. "Leave, I don't want to hurt you..."

"Yes you do." Said Siva over the wind "Or else you wouldn't be doing **this.** " She gestured around her. "You said so yourself, you only hurt those who have hurt you first." "I have hurt you, and I'm sorry."

At this Aurelius and the wind calmed a little, but it was still picking up things from the room and swirling them around Siva and himself.

"Here" she said. "Raise your arms slowly at the window and say _Repairo."_ "Visualize the pieces coming together exactly as they were."

Aurelius paused, then turned to the window again and took another breath. He raised his arms slowly, closed his eyes and picturing in his minds eye the window mending itself and said in barely more than a whisper.

 _"Repairo."_

He felt the magic leave his wand, but with a purpose this time. He heard glass coming together and when he opened his eyes the window was good as new.

The window panes stopped shaking and everything that had been lifted by his Obscurus dropped the the floor. Siva had to dodge several books to keep them from hitting her in the head.

She then raised her own and as muttered " _Locomotor"_ pointing at each item scattered across the floor in turn. She made each book, page, bookend, table and chair move to its appropriate place.

"There" she said looking around the room. "There were probably a dozen different ways I could have done that but that's all I could think of.

She moved to one of the recently re-ended chairs and looked expectantly to Aurelius to do the same. Aurelius didn't move, he simply stared at his hands.

"Was that your first spell?" She asked, shock in her voice. He looks up from his hands to her. "Other than well, **that**." She said gesturing out the window dismissively.

Aurelius nodded, he made to step forward then frowned. He remembered the other day.

"You yelled at me." He said low and quiet.

Siva flinched but held his gaze.

"You were **afraid** of me." He whispered.

"No that's-" she bagan to say when he cut her off.

"DON'T LIE TO ME" he snarled.

"Alright, alright I was afraid." She admitted.

This time it was Aurelius's turn to flinch.

"But it's not what you think, I'm not afraid of **you,** I'm afraid of you finding out about me."

He looked incredulously at her.

She sighed and got up from her seat.

"You see, I'm not like everyone else." "I'm like you, I'm different."

She took a breath closing her eyes as she did. When she opened them she said;

"I'm an Argentum Oculus."


	6. Argenum Oculus

"Your a... what?" Asked Aurelius.

"An Argenium Oculus, or a _Silver Eye_ because of my (she pointed at on of her eyes) eyes."

"But what does that mean?" He asked taking a few steps towards her.

Siva sighed closing her eyes. When she opened them they were once again filled with fear.

"An Argenium Oculus is a very rare type of witch or wizard, similar to a Legilimens." "We are able to "extract" feelings, thoughts and memories from other people." "But there is one major difference; while Legilimens can choose which memories and feelings they "read" like pages in a book, the Argenium don't have that luxury." "We get the entirety of the book each and every time we touch someone."

She held up her gloved hands. "That's why I wear these." "To lessen the amount of information I steal from someone."

"So you get **all** of someone's memories?" Arelius asked hesitantly.

"Yes and No." she answered tilting her head to the side and scrunching up her face.

"When I touch someone skin-to-skin, I am shown their entire life, from birth till the very moment they touch me."

"To see and experience first hand every thought someone has ever thought, everything they have ever felt in every moment; it's so much information that it overwhelms me."

Aurelius had finally made his way over to where Siva was sitting. He chose a chair across from her.

Siva looked expectantly at him.

"So you see **that's** why I didn't tell you, if didn't want you to think I was..."

"A freak?" Aurelius said quietly. He was starring at his hands so he didn't see Siva wince at the word.

"It was just so nice to have someone to talk to who didn't know what I am, what I can do."

"I understand." Said Aurelius, finally looking her in the eye. "But it's not very fair."

"How so?"

"You already knew about me being an Obscurial and you were asking me questions, but you didn't offer anything about yourself... you hid what you were." Aurelius frowned at Siva. She wished he would smile at her again, he had a face of someone who didn't smile enough.

"I see that now." She admonished. "Will you forgive me for hurting you and keeping this secret from you?"

Aurelius sat back, nobody had ever apologized to **him** , he would normally have to apologize to them. He thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

Siva broke out one of her earth shattering smiles, making his heart beat rapidly. How could a simple smile make him feel this way?

"Shall we start over?" She asked, not waiting for his answer she continued; "Hello, I am Siva Athame and I'm an Argenum Oculus.

Once again she didn't offer her hand, only tilting her head (He now knew why she wouldn't touch him). Aurelus gulped past the lump that had formed in this throat. This time he didn't stumble over his name.

"I'm Aurelius Dumbledore, and I'm an Obscurial.

Siva clapped her gloved hands, barley making a sound.

"There!" she said "Now we can be friends."

Aurelius was dumbfounded, how could this strange and beautiful witch be so nochalant about becoming friends with someone? With **him** of all people!

But instead of saying this he felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he nodded in agreement.

Aurelius had made his first friend at. Numengard Castle. Little did he know, Siva had too.


End file.
